User blog:Valentin 98/BakuTech: Evil Insurrection - Chapter 3
Chapter Three's (finally) up! Though you guys probbaly don't care...jk, jk. So yeah, read and enjoy. (Yes, PG's in this chapter; she allowed me to include herself.) Chapter 3 Valentin positioned Cobalt Drayga to roll. Their opponent this time was, unbelievably, Rike Evenal. Rike Evenal himself offered to assist Valentin practice using Cobalt Drayga, for he did not want to see his Brawler unhappy. Besides, he felt that there were going to be opponents he could not handle that Cobalt Drayga can. So now, Valentin was readying Cobalt Drayga for yet another roll created by the two of them. Valentin tightened his grip on the BakuTech, and felt it leave his fingers. As it did, he yelled “BakuTech Stand! Cobalt Drayga – Golden Duty!” As soon as Valentin said those words, Cobalt Drayga soared right off the surface of the table – just like the previous day. The green and red designs on it turned gold, and Cobalt Drayga itself was covered in golden flames. Valentin gaped as Cobalt Drayga sailed right toward Rike Evenal. As it did, Rike Evenal himself was starting to regret offering being Cobalt Drayga’s opponent for this practice match. Yet, at the same time, he felt excitement at watching something very few would be able to witness. The BakuTech flew right into Rike Evenal, and what seemed to be seconds later, Cobalt Drayga’s opponent was sailing across the other half of the room. Rike Evenal smashed right into the wall and slowly slid to the floor, not making any move on its own. “Ack! Rike!” yelled Valentin, eyes showing excitement, yet fear, at the same time. He dashed over to the crumpled form of his Guardian Bakugan and gently picked him up in his cupped hands. “You OK?!” Immediately, Rike Evenal stood up, and did a little bizarre dance, making several angry chirps as he did. Valentin winced. “Alright, alright. Sorry about that. I admit, we kind of got…carried away,” said Valentin, managing a smile. Rike Evenal made a nodding motion, and made several happy chirps at Valentin, then at Cobalt Drayga, who had successfully stood at the center of the Gate Card and stayed there. Valentin walked over to a side of the table and plucked Cobalt Drayga of the Gate Card. He held both the BakuTech and Rike Evenal in his hands. “You two did great. Rike, thanks for playing your part. Cobalt, the special shot is as good as ever. Keep it up!” Valentin said. He knew Rike Evenal could hear him and understand those words, but he wondered if the same could be said for the still motionless Cobalt Drayga, whose green eyes showed no emotion. Valentin heard footsteps, and turned to see a girl walk into the main room of the dojo. She wore casual clothing, and a sleeveless red vest. On her shoulder was a familiar-looking blue Bakugan – one Valentin knew too well. “Oh, hey, Aerin. Where have you been the past couple of weeks? You just disappeared,” said Valentin, who could not help but grin at his friend. Aerin smiled as well. “Tetsu Serpheia here wanted to see how Rike was doing.” Her eyes wandered to the site of Cobalt Drayga in Valentin’s hand. “Is that what I think it is?” ”Yeah, my very own BakuTech,” said Valentin, proudly holding Cobalt Drayga out. “I earned him from my dad.” “Nice. Guess BakuTechs are still a new thing, huh?” Aerin pointed out. She approached a nearby chair and sat down on it, her eyes still on the BakuTech. Tetsu Serpheia, Aerin’s Guardian Bakugan, flew right off its mistress’s shoulder and flew over to Rike Evenal, chirping happily at it. Rike Evenal responded with some similar chirps, and Tetsu Serpheia did a small loop. Both Aerin and Valentin laughed. Valentin then looked at Aerin. “Let me guess – a brawl?” Aerin smiled again, and nodded. “Tetsu’s been waiting for some payback at Rike – friendly payback, of course.” Valentin laughed. “I don’t know…he might have to face Cobalt Drayga here instead. And trust me – it’s harder than it may soon look.” “Oh, that’s your BakuTech’s name? Cobalt Drayga? Sounds nice,” replied Aerin. She got up. “Well, let’s get down to business.” Valentin nodded. “Agreed. You prefer if I used Cobalt Drayga, Rike Evenal, or both?” ”Both are fine. Tetsu’s wanted a challenge for almost a month now. Our recent opponents…well, weren’t so much,” said Aerin. “Allow me to guess – you ‘decimated’ them?” ”Oh yeah – big time.” “Uh huh…you get first roll.” Valentin walked over to one side of the table, while Aerin walked over to its opposite. She prepared her Bakugan to shoot. “Bakugan Shoot! Tetsu Serpheia!” hollered Aerin, performing an exquisite roll with her Bakugan. It rolled toward the Gate Card at top speed, and cleanly and successfully standing at the center of the Gate Card. “Of course he lands in the middle – that’s what everyone’s ‘aiming’ for these days. No pun intended,” muttered Valentin so that Aerin could hear him. “My turn,” Valentin said. He prepared Rike Evenal to shoot. Aerin smiled as Valentin shot Rike Evenal straight into Tetsu Serpheia’s direction. The Darkus Bakugan sped right toward his opponent. As soon as he reached the Gate Card, he rolled onto it and collided with Tetsu Serpheia using full force. To Valentin’s surprise, Rike Evenal just slowly rolled away from Tetsu Serpheia, who just stayed in the same stance he was before. “And you were saying…?” began Aerin, grinning. Valentin just stared at Tetsu Serpheia, dumbfounded. Aerin then stuck her hand into her pocket, and then produced a small, red sphere with white designs on it. Valentin watched with bated breath to learn what it was. “I guess it’s time to test out my new BakuTech – Blad Burraio,” said Aerin, smirking. She positioned it to roll, then shouted “Bakugan Shoot! Blad Burraio!” As soon as she said those words, Blad Burraio sped right toward the Gate Card – and landed behind Tetsu Serpheia, successfully opening up and standing on the Gate Card. “One for me, none for you,” said Aerin slyly. “We’ll see about that,” muttered Valentin darkly as he grasped Rike Evenal. Aerin removed both her BakuTech and Tetsu Serpheia, then replaced the Gate Card with another one. “My turn,” said Valentin. Aerin silently expected him to position Rike Evenal to roll again. Instead, however, Valentin positioned Cobalt Drayga. He squeezed the BakuTech with his thumb and index finger, and felt it leave his fingers. “Bakugan Shoot! Cobalt Drayga – Cobalt Faze!” shouted Valentin, as Cobalt Drayga rolled toward the Gate Card with full force. Aerin realized that as Cobalt Drayga rolled toward the Gate Card, he was covered in intense flames. She backed away from the table a little. “Valentin – Cobalt – he’s covered in flames!” yelled Aerin. Valentin merely stared. “You sure about that? I don’t quite comprehend what you’re talking about,” he replied, smirking. It’s like…he can’t see the flames covering Cobalt! Aerin thought. Unless…it’s an illusion only his opponents can see! Cobalt Drayga suddenly rolled onto the Gate Card and stood on it, opening in the process. As soon as it did, however, a large smokescreen enveloped Cobalt Drayga and the Gate Card. “What in the - ?!” began Aerin, eyes widening. Now it was Valentin’s turn to smile. “Cobalt Faze – a shooting technique that can only be used by Cobalt Drayga. It’s also his main defensive technique. Highly effective, don’t you think?” Aerin studied the smokescreen. It was almost two feet in diameter. There was no way she knew she could correctly land a Bakugan, let alone a BakuTech, onto the Gate Card with it being surrounded and covered by smoke. “Backing down already?” asked Valentin sarcastically. “I didn’t know you became so rude,” snapped Aerin. She positioned Blad Burraio to roll. “Bakugan Shoot! Blad Burraio!” She immediately shot Blad Burraio right into the smokescreen. She and Valentin watched silently as the BakuTech went right into the smoke – and come out of it still closed. “What?!” hollered Aerin, gaping in surprise. Valentin’s smile grew wider. “Cobalt’s full of surprises. It’s time you learned that,” he said. The smoke suddenly cleared, and Cobalt Drayga remained standing motionless on the Gate Card. Valentin positioned Rike Evenal to roll, and shot the Bakugan toward the Gate Card. It rolled right into the direction of Cobalt Drayga, and within seconds, successfully stood behind the BakuTech. Aerin just stared as Valentin approached the Gate Card and removed both Cobalt Drayga and Rike Evenal from it. He then replaced the Gate Card with another one. Aerin stiffened. “You might have won that card, but the brawl’s not over yet.” Valentin nodded. “Then I’m taking you down!” Category:Blog posts